narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuji Musei
Poison-Tipped Dagger }} Tsuji Musei (使い辻斬; Literally meaning "Silent Killing") is a smooth talking murderer and mercenary for hire who is highly sought after for her talents of subtlety and grace alongside her twin brother. With a smooth voice and a sharp tongue, Tsuji can entice her targets or even get the information she needs from others. With her smooth voice and the right choice of words, Tsuji can manipulate virtually everyone with the powers of persuasion. She has become a self-made assassin at the young age of fifteen, demonstrating the thoroughness of her skills at ending peoples' lives. The perfect combination of charm and depravity. She was raised by her parents, who broke off from the Hyūga Clan to use their powers for other deeds, in the arts of stealth, persuasion and murder alongside her brother. Her family line has given birth to some of the most notorious serial killers in the ninja world, most of them who to this day have not been caught. Tsuji is no exception; She has killed countless targets, the people around them completely unaware. Some believe his targets died of natural causes, no one able to find anything that could lead to foul play. Quick, clean, and no explainable cause of death other than natural causes, all a demonstration of Tsukai's specific killing style. Background Tsuji's clan, which has branched away from the Hyūga Clan, renamed itself the Musei clan thirty five years ago to start a new life, one of mercenary work. Some of the members that had been given birth from this clan grew up to be some of the most elite mercenaries and murderers for hire the ninja world had ever seen, making even the most complicated murders look like mere accidents with no evidence put to their name. Tsuji was raised to be no exception. At the age of five, she and her brother were trained how to kill silently without leaving any marks on the body. For the next ten years, her craft would only get better and better. Every kill she made became cleaner and cleaner until there were no marks on her targets at all, nothing to indicate foul play. She has since applied his trade in the fields of mercenary work, being paid top money for her skills in assassination. Her prices aren't cheap, but if someone needs to get the job done fast and clean, there's few others who can match her skill, the only one she knows of being her brother. This has made her a rich woman, but with her simple tastes, the only thing that reflects any semblance of being rich is her fashion sense. Appearance Tsukai stands out as a rather eccentric looking woman, with her fashion sense being well known to his peers. Her hair is long and a shade of brown, with a combover resting next to the right side of her face. In her hair is a special hair piece tied into her hair, resembling the amulet her brother wears. Below the neck, she wears a black corset with brown accents, complete with a dress tail below the waist. She wears a pair of matching boots with blue and black stockings that climb up to the top of her legs. Personality Tsuji is every bit the smooth talking psychopath she sees herself as. With her sharp wit and smooth voice, she can manipulate her peers into giving her the information she needs on anything she may require. She has a sharp wit, one that can get her out of most confrontations by intimidating her pursuers with carefully chosen words and the right amount of psychotic tendency in her facial features. Intimidation and charm are her two strongest points, allowing her to get through most altercations unharmed with just the power of her voice and a few words. As an assassin, Tsuji shows no emotions towards the targets she's meant to kill, and will disregard anything they may have, be it family, friends, whatever, as long as she gets the job done and ends their life quick, clean, and efficient. She has no cares about the lives of others, seeing them as readily expendable and will put some of her peers to the wolves if they no long provide any use to her. She does not like it when people touch her without her permission and will scold them most severely if they do. The only person she is capable of getting along with is her brother. In comparison between the two, Tsuji's more aggressive, more willing to push the pace to attack her targets. But her rash attitude makes her less likely to think of what she's doing and less calculative of her surroundings. Her brother helps pick up that slack when they're together. She is very protective of her brother and will lash out at anyone who dares to lay a finger on him. Abilities Trained to be one of the most perfect assassins, Tsuji excels in everything involving stealth, tact and clean killing. As a Hyūga, these skills are further enhanced by her mastery over the Gentle Fist and the Byakugan. With her quick skills in taijutsu, Tsuji can subdue and kill her targets without so much as leaving a mark on them. With her medical ninjutsu expertise, Tsuji can stop her target's heart without leaving even a scratch on them. Every part of her skills are meant to kill in the most painful, but cleanest ways, never leaving so much as a mark on them to eliminate any chance of foul play. Taijutsu As a Hyūga, Tsuji excels in the art of taijutsu thanks to her mastery over the art of the Gentle Fist. By carefully observing her opponent's movements, she can sneak in virtually any strike she wanted to by going in between her opponent's attack, utilizing that window of time where they wouldn't be able to retaliate because of them having to reset their posture. During this time, Tsuji punishes their failed movements by shutting down their tenketsu one by one, showing that just one mistake is all it takes for Tsuji to punish them most severely. If she has to end them quick, she knows the exact position of the five most critical points of the chakra pathway system. By striking just those five points in the chest, Tsuji can stop every single point of their chakra pathway system in a heartbeat, either killing them instantly, or leaving them in a vegetative state. By utilizing the art of Dim Mak, the death touch, Tsuji can kill a target instantly by applying just the right amount of pressure against their forehead, shutting down their brain and killing them without even so much as a mark on their head where the strike landed. *'Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm and Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher' Tsuji's mastery over the Vacuum Palm is nothing short of impressive. Having perfected the control of her tenketsu, Tsukai can utilize the Vacuum Palm all over her body. Every form of movement she takes is dramatically enhanced, allowing her to turn simple dodges into instantaneous movements. Every step she takes is further exacerbated by her mastery over the Vacuum Palm, allowing her to move faster than ever. Even simple kicks can become deadly forces of power when she demonstrates the mastery of her tenketsu control. As an assassin, this means Tsuji can further make herself dangerous to most of the marks she performs. Further expanding on her tenketsu control, Tsuji can leave behind residual chakra from one of her tenketsu shortly after dodging an attack via Vacuum Palm, creating a deflective force that can push bone out of the skin if punched at. With Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher, Tsuji takes her power one step further. By striking an opponent with the full power of her tenketsu control, Tsuji can render bones to splinters without so much as leaving a mark upon the skin. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Tsuji possesses the clan's Byakugan. With this, she is granted a telescopic sight that allows her to observe her targets, even from hundreds of meters away. This allows her to get a sense of her target's daily patterns from a safe distance. In combat, Tsuji can utilize it to view the tenketsu of his opponent's body and take advantage of that by shutting them down one by one with quick, coordinated strikes meant to destroy her opponent clean and efficiently. With a 359.9º view of her surroundings, very few targets can hide from Tsuji's vision, allowing her to track them down no matter where they may run to. Medical Ninjutsu As a practitioner of medical ninjutsu, Tsuji can deliver dangerous amounts of damage to her targets by using medical techniques to either hinder her target's body, or enhance her own. By utilizing chakra enhanced speed, Tsuji can close the distance between her and her opponents with breakneck speeds. She can use this on her arms to increase her strike speeds to incredible levels while also increasing the amount of impact her strikes deal. With chakra enhanced strength, Tsuji can deliver devastating attacks that can outright kill a target, but because of how messy she learned it can be, she mostly utilizes it to deliver environmental damage rather than damage against her opponent. With the right application of tenketsu strikes and medical ninjutsu, Tsuji can completely rewrite her opponent's chakra pathways, making it impossible for them to weave chakra by forcing its flow to redirect elsewhere. Collaboration When fighting with her brother at her side, Tsuji and Tsukai can disorient their opponents with a deadly dance combined with their mastery over their tenketsu control and mixing it up with the Body Flicker Technique. By forcing their gaze off of either of them, Tsuji and Tsukai deliver pinpoint blows against their target. Utilizing their Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher on both the front and back sides of their opponent means instant death for the target. By being mentally synced with one another, they each know what they're thinking and can develop a strategy on the fly without their opponent ever knowing it. This allows them to help each other when they're under distress, creating one of the deadliest tag team duos around. By syncing their Byakugan together, they can increase their telescopic sight immensely, even allow them to see the blind spot that's normally hidden from the Byakugan's view. By syncing up their Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Tsuji and Tsukai can deliver an unstoppable rotating barrier of chakra that's virtually unbreakable. With their Byakugan's powers perfectly synced, they can push greater amounts of chakra into their tenketsu. This increases their speed and reflexes to incredible levels, slowing down the world around them and allowing them to move fast enough to where it looks like they're teleporting. In the blink of an eye, they can be in front of one target, strike them, and move on to the next target before the previous one even had a chance to feel the pain inflicted upon them. Quotes The more I get to know you, the more I'm convinced you are the sole inspiration behind many medications.